Are you cold?
by adria.reeder
Summary: AU (Earth) Amy's got a huge crush on Marshall, she doesn't know it yet but he likes her too. Amy meets Jack and things get interesting. Amy soon catches on that both Jack and Marshall are head over heels for her... Who will she choose? I don't own any Adventure Time or Rise of the Guardians characters (rated T for swearing)
1. Learning to Fall

I rush down the hallways, rushing away from him, from Marshall. I don't know where I'm running to but I know that any second now he's going to catch me and that'll be the end. Just like I predicted his arms wrap around me and I am trapped by him once again.

"I love you," He whispers in my ear and I turn to face him, "I'll be better I promise… Just please, please don't leave me again."

Right on cue the tears begin to make their way down my cheeks,

"I won't," I say and see Sam coming towards us with a knife and I know exactly what he's planning to do, "Never again babe, I love you but I'm afraid this is our last moment together."

"What do you-," Marshall starts but I quickly cut him off with a kiss.

That's when Sam stabs me.

"And that's a wrap!" Shouts Finn from the directors chair.

"Nice work today you guys!" Finn says as we walk toward him, "Especially you Amy! I actually believed that you were in love with Marsh there for a second!"

I blush at his comment, if only he knew how right he was. If only he knew that at that very moment I was falling harder and harder for that guy, Marshall Lee.

Ever since I joined this Youtube show Finn and Cake have been working on I've gotten closer and closer with Marshall (since his character is my character's love interest and all) and that has led me to realize that he's not as big of a player as he first seemed to be. Marshall's actually really cute and sweet and nice and funny and also way out of my league…

"Hey! Earth to Amy!" I snap back into reality and realize that Marshall's trying to get my attention, I nod at him, "You wanna get some ice cream? I still have another hour until I gotta be home."

"Sure!" I say probably way too eagerly and follow him to his truck.

It's snowy out since it's the middle of December, school's on winter break and my family decided to leave me out of their vacation plans (like always). I mean I'm not complaining that I have the house to myself for two weeks but it'd be nice to be in Hawaii right now since I've never been much of a cold weather loving person.

Marshall starts blasting some Boys Like Girls song I've heard once or twice, on the stereo…

'I'm learning to fall, I can hardly breathe

When I'm going down don't worry 'bout me

Don't try this at home, pretend you don't see

I don't want to know that you know, it should've been me'

I can hear him singing it word for word under his breath and I chuckle slightly, then I notice a boy standing smack-dab in the middle of the road and I scream at Marshall to stop the car.

"What? What? Amy! There's nothing there!" Marshall yells at me exasperatedly.

I gaze at him bewildered because I can obviously see a boy in a blue hoodie, brown pants, holding some weird stick thing, and has white hair… wait…


	2. Number one girl

"Oh my fucking God Marshall it's Jack Frost!" I shout repeatedly at him.

He rolls his eyes, "Jesus Amy how many times do I have to tell you that Jack Frost isn't real?"

I glare at him for a split second and get out of the car.

"Amy! What the fuck are you doing? It's like below zero out there you're gonna freeze to death!" Marshall exclaims frantically at me but I just ignore him and walk towards the guardian.

As I stand in front of him he shoots me a confused look.

I nod my head at him and ask, "Why the hell are you standing in the middle of the road?"

Jack just shrugs in response to this question, "Yolo I guess…"

At this I burst out laughing.

"What? Was it something I said? Why are you laughing?" He asks me.

"I meet the great Jack Frost and the first thing he says to me is 'Yolo I guess'!" I giggle.

Jack starts to respond when Marshall slams down on the horn screaming for me to once again 'get back in the car'.

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" I shout at him and turn my attention back to Jack, "I'm Amy if you'd like to know…"

He nods thoughtfully and seems to be somewhere else in his mind.

"Well ummm I'll see you around… I guess." I say and scurry off back to the car.

As Marshall starts driving away he bombards me with questions about my mental health and wondering if I actually believe I was talking to Jack Frost, I keep quiet though because I'm too starstruck to think straight.

I just met Jack Frost.

I just met Jack Frost.

I hope I get to see him again…

How will he find me if he wants to see me again?

Does he want to see me again?

What if he thought I was to weird?

Marshall suddenly stops the car.

"What the hell Marsh?" I exclaim.

He gazes at me confused and says, "We're here."

I look out the windshield and realize that we have arrived at Baskin Robbins, "oh…"

"Amy? Are you okay? You haven't really been yourself today…" Marshall says and rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably.

I shrug and get out of the car, "I dunno I guess I'm just kind of stunned at the fact that I JUST MET JACK FROST but ya know it could also be because of the full moon tonight."

Marshall casts me a sideways glance, "There's not a full moon tonight is there?"

"Gah! F-facepalm mo-moment right here! No th-there's n-not a full m-moon tonight but that w-wasn't the p-point of what I was s-saying!" I try to scream at him but it comes out all stuttery thanks to it being so god-damn cold.

A smirk spreads across his face as he slings an arm around my shoulder and whispers, "Don't worry baby I'll keep you warm."

A blush forms on my cheeks; I scoff and shove him away but he's back in two seconds with both arms wrapped around me from behind, I don't even try to get rid of him this time because he'll keep coming back and besides… there's nothing wrong with the sexy Marshall Lee wrapping his arms around you.

"Yeah I'll take strawberry in a large bowl with extra red sprinkles and a chocolate in a waffle cone for the lady." Marshall says to the girl behind the counter, arms still around me.

The girl looks Marsh up and down and shoots me a jealous glare, "Is that all for you today sir?"

Marsh glances down at me and answers her with a nod.

"She thinks you're cute," I whisper to him as the girl walks away.

I feel his chest rumble as he laughs, "Yeah? So? Everyone thinks I'm cute, I'm just that irresistable."

I smirk up at him, "Yeah… sure you are."

When the girl comes back with our ice cream Marshall plants a peck on my cheek obviously trying to toy with the girl, he does this whenever someone is checking one of us out… "Thanks! It's me and this beautiful lady right here's anniversary today and so I promised her we'd get her favorite treat, ice cream even though it's winter… what can I say? She's crazy, but I love her!"

The girl glares at me once again and says, "yeah whatever. Here's your ice cream, have a nice day."

"That wasn't very nice," I whisper to Marshall as we walk out.

"Well giving my number one girl the death glare isn't very nice either so she got what she deserved." He smirks at me and opens up my door for me.

My cheeks heat up once again, _number one girl huh?_


	3. Cockblocking

It's been three weeks since my encounter with Jack Frost and I'm beginning to think I'll never see him again *sighs all around*.

I look at my phone and notice that I'm gonna be late for the first showing of Finn and Cake's movie so I rush to get my shoes and coat on and run to my car.

And of course there's traffic… just my luck. I honk my horn just for the hell of it and glare at my phone as it goes off with yet another text from Finn,

Amy where r u?

I grab the phone and respond,

**_Omw, stuck in traffic_**

Two seconds later I get,

**_HURRY! It's bout 2 start!_**

I'm about to respond when the cars ahead of me start moving again,

"Thank the lord!" I scream as I press on the gas.

I go as fast as I can down the stupid freeway swerving in and out between cars. I'm off on a backroad and almost there when all my windows freeze up. And I mean freeze up like they've become completely white in the matter of two seconds. I know exactly what this means: Jack Frost. I should be happy about this because I mean it's Jack Frost but at the moment I am thoroughly pissed. At this rate I'm gonna miss the entire movie, thanks Jack thanks!

Obviously I slam on the breaks and cuss out the boy who has yet to reveal himself to me but it's not doing me any good.

"Come on," I yell, "Show your pansycake ass Frost! This isn't funny!"

I hear a laugh and get out of the car. There he is, two feet above me leaning on his staff staring right into my eyes amusedly.

"Hey Amy," He laughs, "How's it hanging?"

I glare at him, "Jack I'm gonna be late, unfrost my windows."

He glances at the car, "Sorry hun but my name isn't Jack _Un_frost"

"Then how the hell am I supposed to get to Finn and Cake's movie premiere?!"

He seems to think this over for a second before getting a mischievous look on his face.

"Oh no," I say as I realize what he's thinking, "There is no way I am letting you fly me there on that stupid staff of yours, there is no way."

He puts on a look of mock offense, "My staff is _not_ stupid how dare you say that?"

I roll my eyes, "My point is; there is _no way_ I am letting you fly me to the premiere."

He flies me to the premiere.

My eyes are shut tight and my limbs are wrapped even tighter around the immortal boy's neck above the entire time. I'm deftly afraid of falling, I'm fine with heights like I could be in a 200 story building and be perfectly okay but standing on a fifty foot cliff I freak out.

Every once in a while I hear him call me a wuss and he'll pretend to drop me, in return I'll whimper and wrap myself tighter around him which earns me a chuckle from the guardian.

I feel us lower to the ground and Jack whispers into my ear, "you can open your eyes now pansycake."

I open my eyes, lower myself to the ground, and smack him, "don't you _dare_ say pansycake, you haven't even read Divergent!"

He laughs and leans slightly toward me when I hear a familiar voice yelling my name and spin away from him, "Amy! Hey! You're finally here!" Marshall says when he gets near and hugs me.

I laugh, "Hey Marsh," I glance at Jack who's leaning on his staff glaring at Marshall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Jack's POV_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

God! What a cockblocker, that Marsh or whatever the hell his name is. I was _so close_ to planting one right on that girl. It's been so long since I've kissed anyone and now this bastard is making it even longer!

Amy keeps looking at me confused as she goes into a conversation with this guy about some stupid movie and I just shrug at her in return before going back glaring at Marsh.

"So, you ready to go in? Finn's pacing the floors awaiting you." He says.

Amy gives my another glance, "Oh, yeah okay…" and they begin walking toward the door, his arm around her waist.

She stops and turns back to me, "Jack? Jack you coming?" she says and Marsh glares at me for a split second before looking back at Amy.

"Ame Jack Frost isn't real, now come on." He says but I know he's lying, I saw that glare, I saw it.

I nod my head at Amy, I'm not letting that bastard win so easy, and run after them.

Another, colder arm wraps around the girl.

Let the games begin.


End file.
